


Just Dance

by Pansychic27213



Series: Good Loki, Good Tony, Good Avengers Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Before the agony and angst, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Literally the Avengers play Just Dance, Old fic transfer from Fanfiction.net, That's it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Slight AU where the Avengers and Loki have some fun family bonding. :)





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 06/15/2015

**Just Dance**

 

-{[(-)]}-

 

" _Alright! Avengers' Bonding Night! Right now! Everyone meet in the commons room!"_

 

The residents of Stark Tower came to a stop as Tony's demanding voice rang through the halls. Each had very different reactions to the sudden announcement.

 

Steve, who had been working out in the gym, sighed and set about removing his boxing gloves, undoing his wraps, and showering to meet the others. Natasha had been practicing disassembling and reassembling her pistols while wearing a blindfold; she growled lowly, reloaded the gun and ripped off her blindfold. Bruce had been meditating, and the sudden noise startled him. He just laughed lowly at Tony's antics and let the Hulk share in his current amusement. Clint had most certainly  _not_  been nesting, so he just quietly slipped into the designated room. Thor and Loki had once again been arguing on the roof- JARVIS informed them of the announcement as they made their way back in. Loki rolled his eyes but did as asked, and Thor followed like a beaten dog.

 

"Great! You all made it!" Tony beamed when everyone had entered and clasped his hands. He looked cheerful, but there was an anxious twitch to his brow.

 

"What is this, Stark?" Natasha demanded.

 

"Bonding Night! We're all living in the same place, but we've been avoiding each other like the plague! So, I figured, team bonding exercises. Except not the painful military kind- those suck," he answered easily. "Pick your poison!" He held out a small stack of white cases.

 

"Why would poison help us bond?" Thor wondered quietly. Loki smacked him upside the head.

 

"You should know by now when these things are just Midgardian sayings," the dark haired male snapped.

 

"Wii games, Stark?" Clint frowned. He watched Loki from the corner of his eye, wary of spending any time with him. He was all for second chances, especially since Coulson and Natasha, and he knew Loki had also been under mind control.... But the guy still made him feel vulnerable.

 

"Yup. We can do the number thing or we can just agree on a game," Tony offered. Steve smiled quietly at the metaphorical olive branch and stepped forward to observe the selection. Honestly, he'd expected the billionaire to have more games than this. Although, he did spend a lot of time in his workshop, so maybe he had bought these just for the team to bond with?

 

The blonde scratched his head as he considered the options. 'Wii' hadn't come up yet in his research of the modern world, and he had no idea who Mario was. He recognized that other one as some kind of sports simulator. There was also a game about dancing?

 

"For Pete's sake," Clint sighed and stepped forward. "Mario Kart, really? Are you trying get us killed, Stark?"

 

"What?! It's a fun game!" The man tried to defend, but he tossed it away once he realized how the competition created by the game might effect some of the members of the team. This was a bonding night, not a time for someone to end up in tears.

 

"I vote Just Dance 2," Clint announced and help up the game. Natasha nodded, and the other Avengers just allowed the sharp eyes man to make an executive decision.

 

"Dancing it is then," Tony smiled anxiously at the quiet group of people and hurried to put the game in. "I ordered pizza and takeout for dinner. Thought maybe we should bond over food, too. That usually helps."

 

"Pizza?" Thor grinned brightly. "Then it will be a mighty feast!" Loki quietly smacked his forehead in the background.

 

"Alright, who wants to go first?" The engineer held up four remotes between his fingers, resembling a chunkier version of a familiar mutant. Steve, Clint, and Natasha raised their hands. "Whoever gets the most points can choose to keep dancing. Losers have to pass the remotes to someone else. Anyone else wanna dance for the first song?"

 

"I think I'll sit this game out," Bruce mumbled softly. "The other guy might get a bit jumpy about the competition and increased exercise. It never hurts to be cautious."

 

"I will play this Game of Dance," Thor announced and took the last remote.

 

"Okay!" Tony grinned. "Does anyone want drinks?"

 

"Aye," Loki sighed, raising his hand slightly. The four dancers began to choose a song as Tony went to pour some scotch. Bruce and Loki settled comfortably on the ends of the couch behind the players.

 

"I don't know any of the songs," Steve huffed, frustrated with himself. "You guys pick while I try to figure out the remote..."

 

"I do not care which music is played," Thor shrugged. Natasha and Clint stared each other down, knowing exactly what the other wanted to choose. Just as the tension was starting to peak, Natasha gave a resigned sigh and Clint whooped loudly.

 

"Girlfriend it is! I've always wanted to see you do this Steve," the archer chuckled maniacally. Tony passed Loki his glass and settled in the armchair to the left of the couch. "You are going to  _love_  this."

 

"Somehow, I doubt that," Steve replied. The song started, and Natasha and Clint pounced on the moves immediately. Steve hesitated before following. Thor stared at the screen for a moment, looked to his teammates, and finally figured out what he was doing.

 

Around the middle of the first verse, Steve started getting 'perfect' after 'perfect' on each move. Still, he was displeased.

 

"Barton, this is highly inappropriate! They play songs like this on the radio nowadays?"

 

"Naw, Cap. This is an old one. And they editing out the language anyways. Don't get your panties in a twist," the grey eyes man retorted.

 

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "That would be highly disagreeable."

 

Loki snorted after listening to another minute of the song. "This sounds like a jealous Asgardian male. Did Fandral not have a similar argument with a desired partner once?"

 

"He did indeed!" Thor boomed mightily and laughed heartily.

 

The song ended, and Steve had surprisingly been in the lead. He shook his head with a smile and decided to stay in for another dance. Thor handed his remote to Loki, and Natasha gave hers to Tony.

 

"Bruce, do you not wanna dance?" Clint questioned.

 

"No thank you," the scientist politely assured. "I'll stay out of the way for now. Maybe later..." The archer shrugged and turned back to the screen. Thor and Natasha took their respective trade-off partners' places.

 

"Loki, I am taking some of your drink," Thor announced. The dark haired male spun around.

 

"Don't-!" The blonde took a sip, his blue eyes mischievous. "Augh, fine. Oaf." Once Loki had turned his back, Thor victoriously pumped his fist over his head.

 

"Oh, oh! Do Rusputin!" Tony squawked excitedly, waving his remote at the blue man on the song selection bubble. "This is a workout, but I love it!"

 

Everyone resigned themselves to their fate and watched as the four danced in a oddly mesmerizing flail of limbs. Tony was overly energetic and moved out of sync with the song, making him loose points. Steve was too focused on the meaning and lyrics, often missing the cue to start the next move. Clint was struggling to keep up with the lively song. Loki seemed to be winning.

 

No one was surprised when Loki did win.

 

They were surprised when he challenged Thor to a Dancing Duel.

 

"I accept your challenge!" Thor grinned, getting up from the couch and setting Loki's drink down at the same time. "What song shall we duel to, brother?"

 

Loki either missed the name or elected to ignore it because he choose one of the most difficult songs, Dagomba. Tony and Clint settled on the other chairs in the room, watching on in bemusement. Steve settled in the armchair on the right side of the couch.

 

The Asgardians were strangely focused when it came to the dance, performing the more difficult moved with intense seriousness. Tony whooped and cheered throughout the song, gleefully holding up his glass. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce cheered when they had finished; Clint laughed good-naturedly. The points were so close, the not-blood brothers decided to call it a tie.

 

After that, Natasha and Clint danced Viva Las Vegas, Tony pulled Bruce up to do Monster Mash, Steve and Thor did The Power with Loki, and Tony and Natasha fantastically pulled off Sway. The food arrived, and the team ate in a pleasant buzz of friendliness and mindless chatter. The night ended not long after, and every member in the tower agreed to do it again next week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's your favorite song to play in Just Dance? Which Just Dance game is your favorite?


End file.
